


Meeting You

by theBellaBeast



Series: The Heavenverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBellaBeast/pseuds/theBellaBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has died and gone to heaven. He meets Jess for the first time since they both died, but, why doesn't it feel right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You

Sam thinks about Jess sometimes. It's hard not too. They did get pretty serious after all.

Hell, they were practically engaged back before they died.

It's funny being dead, and being a kid, and having been an adult already.

Things come in weird orders.

Puberty hit Sammy harder then when he had been alive.

Dean isn't even a little bit of a horndog, granted, he's only 13 right now, but still.

Gabriel still likes sweets though, so perhaps things didn't change so much.

The books never really did explain what would stay, and what would go.

That's hard for Sam. Especially the 20 year old Sammy that relies on books and research and knowledge to keep his brother and himself alive.

Or at least, the 20 year old Sammy that used to rely on books for his life.

It's hard to distinguish it anymore.

It's hard to distinguish anything.

So when Samuel Winchester the second (he still isn't used to being a second) sees Jessica on the bus (he always liked buses. He never got to catch many when he was alive) to the University (Dean's hoping to study engineering there when he's old enough) he didn't really know what to do.

She spots him though, and with a little less attitude then he recalls, she walks over to him and asks "Remember me?"

He gapes at her.

How could he forget?

He never forgot her.

Though, what he does remember doesn't quite match her face.

And she's not as bouncy as he remembers, not as wild.

And they're both eight years old too, that's different.

She makes an adorable eight year old, but it's all very strange.

Sammy shouldn't even be able to recognise her, but in heaven you can sense a soul, and he actually remembers kid Jess from a week long stint at her school when they were alive. Funny how lives intertwine in the end. Even weirder that she stuck in his head from so long ago.

Seeing Jess is not what he expected.

He thinks he should be happier, sure, he's happy already, but it doesn't seem enough for the woman he's supposed to love.

He doesn't think he should be thinking about why he hasn't seen Jess in heaven yet. He thinks he probably shouldn't be trying to make sense of paradise when he meets the woman he was supposed to marry.

He loves Jess.

But. It's not the same as with Gabby.

Gabby has been there in heaven since Sammy died.

They were pretty little dead babies together, well, little dead four year olds. Sammy met Gabby when he was four. Gabby just zapped and there he was. Angels, well, they don't really stop being angels when they die. Gabby likes to fly Sammy about when Dean won't go to the park with him. Sammy likes to fix up Gabby's wings when they're all sleep mussed, because he can touch Gabe's wings in heaven – he can see them too.

Gabby makes jokes, and plays games, and has sleepovers.

Sammy makes sandwiches and lets Gabe name his dog stupid names.

He doesn't know why he let him name his dog, but he supposes it's because Gabby is fun. He just wanted his puppy to be happy and Gabby makes him the happiest he's ever been, ever.

When Sam met Dead Eight Year Old Jess for the first time he realised that he was in love with Gabriel.

Sammy guesses he loved him a bit when they were alive too.


End file.
